


Reparations

by MaximilianMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/F, F/M, Harry Being Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximilianMalfoy/pseuds/MaximilianMalfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco living together, raising Teddy, dealing with Astoria's pregnancy,and figuring out how to return to Hogwarts to complete their studies.Really, how could they not fall in love?





	Reparations

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing! I'll update tags as I figure out where this is going, thank for reading!

Grimmauld Place was the picture of serenity; a roaring fire warmed the room, flames casting a soft orange glow across Harry and Teddy. Harry snored gently, sprawled across the couch, one arm resting across Teddy on his chest. The pair had been up half the night, and the second Teddy looked ready to finally close his eyes, Harry dropped where he stood, coaxing his godson into an afternoon nap. 

Without warning, the fireplace exploded in a flurry of activity. Green flames roared in the hearth, and Draco burst through, stumbling over his own feet and landing on his hands and knees at the foot of the couch. Startled, Harry drew his wand on instinct and leapt to his feet, Teddy held firmly across to his chest. Months of being on the run left him prepared to fight at a moment’s notice, and even in the safety of his sitting room he had a hex on the tip of his tongue at this sudden disruption. 

Before Draco could open his mouth, three more figures emerged from the flames with equal dramatics, two of them shouting and the third in a flood of tears. Harry barely registered the unusual sight of Pansy and Hermione screaming before Teddy stirred, bursting into tears. The flurry of activity stilled, all eyes drawn to Harry, wearing nothing but his pants, wand drawn, cradling a blue haired baby. Feeling increasingly self-conscious at what he was suddenly in the middle of, Harry put his wand down and rocked Teddy slowly. 

“What’s, uhh-” he didn’t know where to start as he took in the scene, “Would you like to stay for dinner?” He settled on, afraid to inquire about the situation Draco, his housemate, had gotten himself into. “Perfect, I’ll let Kreacher know! Spaghetti okay with everyone? Yeah? Great!” He didn’t wait for a reply, shuffling out to the kitchen. 

Kreacher was ecstatic that Harry was letting him prepare a proper dinner for once, as opposed to just thrown together snacks when Draco and Harry were too busy to cook themselves. Harry busied himself making up a bottle for Teddy, still dazed from the scene that awaited him in his sitting room. 

After the war, Malfoy Manor had been taken in reparations, Lucius and Narcissa left with sentences to fulfil. Draco was alone and homeless, and Harry hadn’t thought twice before inviting him to stay at Grimmauld Place; Draco was, after all, a cousin to the family, and Harry bore him no ill will. Draco had been reluctant to accept, but he didn’t have a lot of options. At first it was uncomfortable, but the tense atmosphere only lasted a week until Teddy came to stay, as per the joint custody Harry shared with Andromeda. Draco bonded with his baby cousin quickly, and any awkwardness quickly dissipated as they became co-parents on alternating weeks. 

In the two months since Draco had moved in, he had yet to have friends over. Harry hadn’t put much thought to it, but with the appearance of three angry women he wondered why he hadn’t seen Draco’s friends once. Harry had people over at least twice a week, and Draco had no issue with joining them, so it wasn’t that he was being antisocial. 

Even more confusing to Harry was the girls that had arrived; Pansy he could understand, and he was pretty sure the other girl was in his Slytherin posse too, but Hermione? Why in Merlin’s name would she be part of this, whatever “this” is. Letting his mind wander, running through the possibilities, Harry bottle-fed his crying godson, soothing him with a gentle lullaby Kreacher had taught him, passed down through the Black family for centuries. As Harry sung about the stars, Teddy calmed, reaching up to grip Harry’s hand in his as he drank the milk. Harry took him through to the bathroom, changing his nappy with a few gentle swishes of his wand. Times like these made Harry infinitely more grateful for his magic. He pulled a shirt on before making his way back in. 

Kreacher had dinner prepared by the time Harry reappeared, and the elf had ushered their company through to the grand dining room. Harry slid into his seat, putting Teddy down in his cot to play with the enchanted mobile. 

“How nice of you to drop by,” Harry greeted his guests, awkwardly looking from face to face, “Draco didn’t mention he was having friends over.” 

Pansy shot him daggers across the table, and the unknown Slytherin sobbed gently into her pasta. Abandoning his attempts at civility, Harry began shoveling the Bolognese into his mouth. Kreacher really was quite the chef when he got a chance, years of serving purebloods showing through his skills. 

“Do you want to know why we dropped by?” Hermione’s voice was deceptively calm, given the fury behind her eyes, “Because I am more than happy to share what Draco here has been keeping to himself rather well. Astoria here-” Harry glanced quickly to the teary girl, “-is carrying the Malfoy heir, an hasn’t heard a word from Malfoy since she told him, in April.” 

Spluttering through a mouthful of food, Harry looked back to Astoria, who he could now see was heavily pregnant. How he’d missed that on first glance was beyond him. Draco’s eyes were red-rimmed, his hands shaking. 

“His progeny is due in four months, Christmas day in fact. Isn’t that wonderful?” Hermione continued in a sickly-sweet voice, dripping with sarcasm, “Astoria, mother of his child, has been kicked out of home. Her parents want her to get rid of the baby, disgraced at the thought of their daughter having a child at sixteen, even if it is pureblood. She’s been sleeping at Pansy’s house, desperately trying to contact Draco, but he’s managed to disappear off the face of the earth.” 

“How fortunate he’s managed to shack up with the Saviour,” Pansy picked up from Hermione, eyes never leaving Draco, “Who would have thought to look here? Especially when we have no friends in common. That was, until Hermione and I started-” 

“Talking.” Hermione cut her off sharply, and the two stared at each other in silence for an uncomfortable moment before Pansy resumed. 

“Hermione was at my house today, and when Astoria told her how worried she was about Draco, whether he’d died or been injured, because she couldn’t fathom why he’d possibly be avoiding her this long, Hermione had some interesting information to share. She’s spent so much time here, and she knew exactly where Draco was holed up. She was so familiar with his schedule in fact, that she was able to tell us that Draco visited Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary every Thursday to get fresh ingredients.” 

“And they ambushed me today!” Draco seemed to come to life at once, pointing aggressively with his fork, “These witches! Chased me down the street to the nearest floo! It’s NOT my fault if you’ve gotten yourself pregnant! I don’t see what part of this is supposed to be my problem.” 

“You’re the only person I’ve had sex with,” Astoria sounded weak from the crying, barely lifting her to meet Draco’s eyes, “It’s yours.” 

Draco appeared unfazed by this development, “And? How does that make it mine?” 

“Draco, you do know how babies are made, don’t you?” Pansy seemed amused for the first time, staring the boy down as he squirmed in his seat, silence giving the, all the answer they needed. “Salazar, I knew your parents were conservative, but they didn’t even give you the talk? Did you use protection?” 

“Sex...” Draco’s eyes were wide in astonishment, “No. That’s... I made that?” He gestured to Astoria’s swollen stomach, “That’s my...” His mouth moved but no words came out for several moments, until at last a sob tore from his throat. Dropping his head into his hands, his body shook with heaving sobs, cries ringing out through the dining room. 

Pansy took pity on her friend, features softening as she stood up and moved around to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Draco melted into this embrace, allowing her to hug him with both arms as he broke down. 

Astoria caught Harry’s eye, and jerked her head softly to the side, indicating she wanted to leave. Harry took a swig of his water and got to his feet, grabbing Teddy out of the cot and pushing open the door through to the hall. Astoria followed him out, and as Harry glanced back at the drama inside, he was relieved to have an excuse to escape. 

“Do you have a bathroom I could use?” Astoria’s voice was so low she could’ve been whispering, “Baby’s sitting right on my bladder.” 

“Of course, yeah, just in there,” Harry tapped the door behind her, and she flashed a relieved smile before slipping through it. Teddy looked at him with green eyes, matching Harry’s, and it dawned on him that Draco was going to become a father. He’d have a mini Draco running around that looked just like him, with those silver eyes Teddy sometimes affected. Parenting Teddy was showing him a whole new side of himself, but he couldn’t imagine the pressure if it was his own son. 

Astoria returned a moment later, looking exhausted. “Long day?” he asked. 

“You have no idea,” she tried for a smile, but it came across incredibly tragic given the circumstances, “This is a nice place you have here.” 

“You can thank Kreacher for that,” Harry supplied, glancing around. Grimmauld Place had come a long way in the last few years, now looking like a stately, lived-in home, “Would you like a look around?” 

“Please, lead the way.” 

Harry showed her upstairs, to all the unused rooms, Teddy’s nursery, his own and Draco’s rooms, and all the semi-lived-in guest rooms. There was plenty of space Harry realized as they climbed the third set of stairs, and before he had time to consider the invitation the words were out of his mouth. 

“You can come stay here,” Harry offered, “We have the room. And creature, he’s great help. Teddy’s only here half the time, it’s not that hectic, I’m sure you and Draco could do with being around each other? Not that it is my place to say, you know there’s plenty of single mothers, I’m sure you could manage, you seem-” 

“Thank you, Harry,” Astoria cut him off before he could dig himself deeper into this hole, “I would hate to intrude, I’m sure Draco doesn’t want me around. He doesn’t seem eager to be a dad.” 

“He’ll come around, trust me. He adores Teddy, he’s pretty much a father already, and once it’s a perfect little Malfoy heir he’ll be all over it. He's a good guy really, he’ll warm up to the idea in no time. I think he’d appreciate it if you were around, if you let him keep an eye on you and the baby.” 

“I can’t ask you to take me in like this, we’ve never even met before, and Pansy-” 

“Pansy can come too! Yeah, actually, This place almost feels empty without everyone, and it’s not like we’re short on rooms. I insist, really, it’d be great to have you around.” 

Astoria didn’t say anything, wrapping her arms around Harry and Teddy so fiercely that Harry could feel the kicking from inside her. Typical, he thought, first time he interacts with Malfoy Junior and it kicks him.


End file.
